Various types of electronic devices are being used these days. An electronic device provides its own functions according to operations of electronic circuits included therein. An electronic circuit of the electronic device may perform a specific function, or may perform multiple functions in parallel while communicating with other electronic circuit.
A storage device is an electronic device. The storage device provides a storage service to a user by storing or outputting data. For example, the storage device may store or output data according to operations of memory elements and control circuits included therein.
While requirement for an enhanced capacity and fast data processing of a storage device increases, various issues relating with safe and reliable data communication have been discussed. For example, rapid data processing (i.e., high performance) may be beneficial for “hot data” which is frequently accessed by a user requires, but the lifespan and reliability of the storage device may be deteriorated in proportion to the access frequency. Thus, it may be beneficial to secure reliability of the storage device while improving performance of the storage device.